


Love Machine

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Anonymous ask on tumblr: "Homeslice, I just watched a video of a ww2 bear who fought for the polish forces (it was on buzzfeed, totally recommend it) and that was the cutest thing I have seen so far. It's name was Wojtek and now I desperately need a oneshot where the reader asks to meet Bucky's pet and he shows up with this huge fucking bear named after the original Wojtek. Can u help a sister out?"





	Love Machine

It's a warm spring day, the first in way too long and Bucky and y/n were spending it perusing the stalls at an outdoor farmers market in the small town close to the compound. Bucky was dressed in dark wash jeans, a black henley, combat boots, and his favorite leather jacket, while y/n had opted for a pair of denim shorts, a Mickey Mouse top, and black sneakers.

They had just approached a fishmonger when Bucky exclaims, "Oh yeah, I just remembered! I have to get some snacks for Wojtek." He grabs y/n's hand and leads her over to the fishmonger excitedly. "Hi, can I please get all of your salmon?" he asks the amused looking gentleman behind the table.

Bucky's mention of his recently acquired friend brought a thought that she had been having since their two month anniversary to the forefront of her mind. Deciding it would be best to ask him when they are alone, she decides to wait until they are making their way across the carpark of the market. "Buck..." y/n says hesitantly.

"Yeah doll?" Bucky asks, casting a sidelong look at his girlfriend's timid tone of voice.

"When can I meet Wojtek?" she asks in a hurry to get it all out. Bucky looks at her curiously.

"You wanna meet Wojtek?" he asks, looking and sounding almost like a confused puppy as his brows furrow together and he tilts his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I mean we've been dating for six months already, and you're always talking about him. I've met all of your other family except your furbaby... Unless you don't think it's a good idea, you know what forget I said anything, it's stupid, I'm-" Y/N's ramblings are abruptly cut off by the feel of Bucky's lips on hers.

When he finally pulls away she's slightly lightheaded and panting for breath, and Bucky's grinning giddily. He plants a firm kiss on her forehead before saying firmly, "I would love for you to meet Wojtek, and I'm sure he's going to love you."

They both decide that it would be best for her to meet him as soon as possible so Bucky drives them to the compound first, which was probably a smart idea since the fish had to get into a fridge. The team is lounging around the common room when they get there. "I thought you two were spending the day in the city?" Steve says from his spot on the couch.

"That was the plan, but we had to stop by here first to drop off the fish before the entire car reeks of it. Plus we decided that it would be a good idea for y/n to meet Wojtek today," Bucky explains with a cheery grin as he starts putting the fish into the special fridge they used for the furbaby's food.

"Are you sure Buck? You know how he is during early spring..." Steve warns, trying not to scare the girl who had become like a sister to him.

"That was birdman's own fault, I told him not to try teasing him with the fish," Bucky defends with a scowl while the rest of the team chuckle under their breath. "Where is he anyway?" Bucky asks, gazing out of the windows as if he could see him.

"At his outside playground, I saw him there earlier," Nat says, not looking up from her magazine.

Bucky takes y/n's hand and leads her through the corridors to a door that leads outside. Once they are in what can only be described as an outdoor enclosure that could comfortably fit a whole herd of deer, Bucky let go of her hand and with a nervous smile told her, "Wait here," before turning around and let out a loud whistle.

From the other side of the enclosure, a big furry head poked out from behind some rocks, quickly followed by a very large furry body. Once the creature spotted the whistler it bounded forward, straight for Bucky. Y/N thought the bear was going to attack her boyfriend but was pleasantly surprised when it stopped just short of him, raising itself onto its back paws and put the front ones onto Bucky's shoulders, leaning down to lick at his cheek.

Bucky let out a loud laugh, one filled with joy. "Hey bud, I missed you too," Bucky says as if the bear can understand him. "I've got someone for you to meet, her name's y/n and she's very important to me, so be nice," he says before leading the bear over to where y/n had her back pressed against the compound wall.

"Buck, you do realize that is a grizzly bear, right?" Y/N asks slowly, trying not to let her fear show as her boyfriend approaches with the large animal in tow.

"Yeah, I know doll. But he's not so bad, he's just a supersized love machine, I promise," Bucky reassures her, stopping a few feet away.

Swallowing hard and deciding to take a leap of faith, y/n sinks down to her knees and slowly reaches out her hand. "Hi Wojtek, it's nice to meet you," she says softly.

The bear looks between Bucky and the outstretched hand a few times before slowly walking forward until he is close enough to press his large head against the soft hand. As y/n starts stroking his fur, Wojtek practically starts whining, pressing his head even closer and demanding more petting. He really was just a supersized love machine. The rest of the day was spent playing around the large enclosure until the bear wandered into his bedroom, completely exhausted. Bucky and Y/N wrapped their arms around each other as they walk back into the compound. "You were right, he's awesome, and I love him already," she says softly. The smile Bucky sends her in return could never fully capture the peace and happiness he felt at that moment, nor any moment to come.


End file.
